


Christmas Eve: 1974

by SailorStarDust1



Series: MGS Supply Drop 2016 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Big Boss, M/M, Xmas Supply Drop (Metal Gear), Xmas Supply Drop 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Prompt from the Metal Gear 2016 Xmas Supply Drop: “BB gets drunk and Kaz has to drag /his/ ass to bed, for once!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsherit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsherit/gifts).



"Alright, Sna—Hey! Come _on_!"

Snake's second-in-command grunted under the strain of carrying—more like half-dragging—his stumbling about, giggling, Boss into their bedroom.

Kaz wheezed once they made it in, the older man leaning against the closed door while loudly laughing about some stupid joke involving a goat.

"And then...and then...Ohohoho _man_ , this is the best part, Kaz! This fuckin' _goat_ ends up—"

Somewhat reassuring his training sessions with Snake were put to good use, given his desk job, but Miller didn't appreciate the unexpected workout that dragging 200 pounds of muscle entailed.

Their room that doubled as Kaz's office had been mutually agreed upon to help cut costs on Mother Base—although that didn't stop both men enjoying it, for personal reasons.

Kaz, with beer mug in hand, had behaved himself at tonight's MSF holiday party, keeping any flirting towards gorgeous male and female staff to the minimum.

Last thing the blonde needed was Big Boss castrating him during sauna cleanup duty.

Damn, maybe Snake's behavior was subconscious revenge for Miller's former business deals...

"Hey! The hell are ya spacin' out for? It's a great joke!" The flush-faced man snorted, rubbing dried bits of food off his unkempt beard. "Story. Whatever, and I'm tellin' it!"

Kaz groaned loudly, arms crossed while carefully enunciating his response. "Boss. Get. To. Bed."

Christ, was _he_ this insufferable after one drink too many? He'd have to keep that in mind for Snake's sanity.

...If he suddenly wouldn't have yelped from surprise at the rough slap to his ass before his Boss's slurred response: "Naaah~! I haven't unwrapped my Christmas present yet."

Blinking, Kaz couldn't help but almost immediately match the wicked grin crossing Snake's face, breath hot as their lips began to slowly— _No_. He had to stay his ground on this, breaking away from their almost kiss despite Snake's irritated grumblings.

While the MSF holiday party that '74 Christmas Eve went off without a hitch, Kaz was honestly shocked to witness Snake pounding away drink after drink. He gradually reeked of whiskey and beer, cracking bawdy jokes to some of the men and women who laughed heartily. Other party goers such as their best Medic—what was his name, again?—Amanda and Cécile, exchanged embarrassed smiles or murmurs of concern.

Factoring in the various stresses—mainly, unspoken PTSD—having dealt with The Boss AI, Kaz couldn't exactly blame his partner for wanting to just let loose and unwind—though the blonde was slightly miffed it had to be on his watch.

Setting his aviators atop his desk and rubbing his tired eyes, Kaz undid his scarf—he wore his uniform tonight, in contrast with Snake's more relaxed attire of a tacky as hell Hawaiian shirt and shorts; Kaz couldn't forget Snake's Santa hat—somewhat pleased to see Snake finally sitting down on their bed.

"Ow! Boss!" ...Snake obediently listening about sitting his ass down would've been welcome, if one of the giggling older man's sandals didn't nearly hit the blonde square in the face.

"For the love of...That is _it_ , Snake!" The other sandal went sailing past Miller's ear, the sounds of more giggling a backdrop.

His normal calm was reaching a breaking point, and quickly. Untied scarf resting against his halfway unbuttoned shirt, Kaz marched straight up to his commanding officer, hands roughly pushing into those thick shoulders.

"Wha— _hehe_ —what's a matter, Kaz?"

Snake, unsurprisingly, continued giggling instead of full-blown laughter. Kaz acting tough out of the blue was honestly...endearing. Without giving it much thought, he began nuzzling his face and cheek against Kaz's pants.

Mind fuzzy, he couldn't process why he didn't notice Kaz's crotch so close to his face sooner. Still, it was...nice. A grunt escaped his lips.

MSF's subcommander immediately froze in place, eyes closing as he let out a low groan. The older man's beard tickled against the material of Kaz's pants. He bit his lip. Damn it. Any affection, especially unexpected, from Snake was always welcome. Still, he couldn't lose focus! He had to be the bigger man—despite the thought of Snake legitimately suffering from whiskey dick eliciting a quiet snicker—and stay mature; level-headed.

Deeply inhaling to banish various sexy scenarios entering his mind, Kaz gently pushed Snake's grabby hands, hands that were in the process of unzipping his fly after undoing his belt buckle, back onto the man's own lap.

"Snake." All he needed to say to get the man in line. Momentarily, the thought of calling him that nickname crossed his mind, but Kazuhira would rather live to see tomorrow. 'Jack' was reserved for two people only. One dead, and one who might as well be dead, in Snake's mind.

The man grumbled in response, too lazy to reach out for Kaz's waist a second time.

Instead, he opted to remove his eyepatch and run his fingers over it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Err...You okay there, Snake?"

A leg began shaking through his slurred words. "Warm in here...Maybe a little anxious."

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Alcohol's just sugar, you know. If you're susceptible to anxiety, of course it's smart to avoid the stuff."

"Suscept—" A snort. "Aren't you fancy pants, Mister..." Uh. "Fancy pants!"

His pants around his ankles due to Snake's earlier messing about, Kaz...facepalmed. Good lord. Rummaging around their room while discarding his pants in the meantime, Kaz finally put together a glass of mineral water, courtesy of their private mini-bar.

"Drink.", he ordered. Was his voice more forceful than intended? Forcing a smile, he made sure their eyes met.

Snake was the one to gulp in response, needing a moment before smiling in turn. No doubt about it that butterflies were fluttering about his stomach.

The water felt cool as it slowly went down while Snake nodded, losing himself in his own thoughts. If nothing else, his thoughts were considerably less disjointed, having time to sober up—somewhat.

Did Kaz hide his eyes behind those shades because he was insecure about his heritage, being _hafu_? Or was it Miller's way to keep an air of mystique, sex appeal, about him?

Blinking, Snake realized Kaz was in his already in his underwear, still smiling lightly, clothes folded and boots neatly set aside on the floor.

The blonde leaned forward—this time, to plant a soft kiss on Snake's temple—while carefully slipping the MSF commander's shirt off of him—somewhat thankful the scar from the concealed jigsaw blade had faded with time. He didn't want to harm Big Boss.

Foreheads bumping, Snake—suddenly feeling shy—hesitantly pressed his lips against Kaz's. The blonde happily, slowly, returned the kiss while carefully setting aside the Santa hat, next to that man's eyepatch.

"Mmh...Kaz..." He swallowed, again. Something rising in his throat.

"What's up, Boss?" Helping Snake stand upright to pull down his shorts, as trivial an act as it was...Warmth spread through his chest. Helping Snake out because he genuinely wanted to; no ulterior motives, such as wanting sex afterwards...It was nice.

How did they manage to fall so hard for each other, from what began with a little flirting on Kaz's end, one rainy day in their shitty Colombian shack?

He certainly had difficulty viewing other men and women the same way he looked at Snake, once they began their secret relationship. He decided he wouldn't overthink it as their lips met in a slow-paced, deeper, kiss. The whiskey against Big Boss's tongue was kind of nice, if Kaz was honest with himself.

He could feel his partner's lips quirk into a smile against that messy beard while throwing his own arms around Snake's neck. The brunette grunted in surprise, breaking away so that their noses touched. His skin was somewhat pale.

"Kaz. I'm gonna be sick." "Come on, Snake! Just because _I_ forgot to brush my teeth tonight—" "No, I mean I'm literally gonna be sick."

Oh.

Arms around one another, the two bumped shoulders as they steadily headed towards the bathroom, the Subcommander flicking the light on with his free hand. "You'll be fine. Just take it easy, Boss."

Managing a weak but still genuine smile, Snake nodded as he got on his knees to lean against the porcelain throne. Queasy stomach aside, he realized—happily so—that one of Kaz's hands was lightly resting on a shoulder. For comfort.

"Don't forget, we have to stay up and meet Santa tonight."

"...." Kaz just didn't have the heart to tell his Boss the truth. "Umm, sure thing? Let's munch on some Christmas cookies in bed while we wait."

Snake managed a grin. "If I'm feeling better, definitely. It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> (Insert David Hayter puking noises here)


End file.
